I Drove All Night
by Soleil Fonce
Summary: Songfic. Draco feels guilty about leaving Harry alone on Christmas. So...he drives all night. H/D slash.


Disclaimer: Harry and Draco belong to JK Rowling, unfortunately, and "I Drove All Night" belongs to Céline Dion. The idea, etc, belongs to me- yay!!! At least something is mine.  
  
---------------------------  
  
-----"You can't leave on Christmas, Draco! It's not right!" Harry stared in shock as his lover frowned.  
  
"They need me there. Until Voldemort's dead, I have to go as often as possible. You of all people should know that."  
  
"But on Christmas?"  
  
"Always, including on Christmas. I have to go now, Harry."  
  
Something broke in those jaded eyes.  
  
But, he left.-----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How could he leave on Christmas?  
  
He shook his head and dismissed the doubt. He was one of the few people who had come who work in his department. Two other people were whispering quietly in the corner, hunched over a desk covered with documents. He tilted his head slightly, listening to snatches of their conversation.  
  
"When was the last sighting?"  
  
"Somewhere in England, I believe."  
  
"That close, eh? I wouldn't doubt if he knew right at this very moment where Potter was."  
  
"Aye. But I don't think we have any worries right yet. Potter's place is heavily protected. Can't apparate within 4 miles of it. And it's under the Fidelius Charm."  
  
"Yea, you have to travel muggle-wise if you want to get anywhere near it. And it's protected with and Intentions Charm. Can't enter unless it's with good intentions..."  
  
Draco closed his eyes tightly and wondered what his lover was doing now. It was getting late, almost ten o'clock. A small smile flinted across his features at the thought of his love sitting by the fire in their apartment, watching the windows dreamily. He opened his eyes reluctantly and cast the other two wizards a weary glance. Is that all they had to talk about?  
  
He lowered his gray eyes to the shadows dancing across the marble floor and sighed. He hadn't been doing anything all night and he was beginning to regret leaving Harry on Christmas Eve. But he couldn't stay there on Christmas Eve. He just... couldn't. It brought back memories he'd rather forget. He leaned forward on the top of his redwood desk, covering his face with his hands. Fragments of his past clung to the inside of his mind.  
  
~Hogwarts| Slytherin Boys' Dorm| 1997~  
  
It was exactly seven seconds past midnight. It was exactly seven seconds into Christmas morning. The seventeen year old blond stared grimly out the window. It hadn't snowed for Christmas, dimming his mood considerably, but even worse-it was raining instead. He could almost feel the rain, coming down in razor sharp little pinpoints.  
  
His knees were drawn under his chin, arms wrapped loosely around them. His eyes were glassy and unfocused as they blindly watched the rain fall. Last week he had recieved a letter informing him that his father was dead. Killed by Voldemort after a play of powers took place during a meeting. He was almost relieved; grateful. But something painful ate away at his mind. Immediately after recieving the news, he'd gotten a lengthy letter from his mother, filled with pain and grief. That was what ate away at him. He wanted to be at the manor now, looking after his mother. But he couldn't bring himself to go there. It held too many memories for him to bear at once.  
  
The dorm was dark and empty, all the other Slytherins had left for Christmas-half of them becoming jr. Death Eaters. Although he didn't exactly enjoy the company of the others, he felt lonely without them. He heaved a heavy breath and slid off the windowsill. Maybe it would help if he tried sleeping. He walked reluctantly towards his bed, fingers playing absently with a strand of his platinum hair.  
  
As he was about to slip under the silky green sheets, a sharp 'tap' caused him to look sharply at the window. He groaned and got back off the warm bed. A beautiful eagle owl was fluttering dismally outside the window, soaked with rainwater and carrying a letter. He recognized it as his mother's own owl. He frowned slightly and opened the window, drawing the owl in from the rain. Taking the letter from the owl, he sat down on his silken bed. The envelope was sealed with a green crest possessing a silver M on it.  
  
He pulled the delicate parchment out read the elegant script written in emerald green ink. He had to read over it three times before the meaning sunk in. Then it took another five for the tears to creep into his silver eyes. His hands crumpled the parchment and he threw it against the wall. He was off the bed, pacing, crystalline tears leaving rivlets on his pale face. He landed the bed with a sharp frustrated kick. Numb pain shot up his leg and he sat down heavily on the floor. He put his face in his hands and sobbed quietly. An image of his mother drawing a long glinting knife embedded with the Malfoy crest across her wrists was imprinted in his mind.  
  
After that, Christmas no longer held any pleasure for him. It was a day of pain. He despised Christmas.  
  
~Present Time~  
  
Movement from behind him jolted Draco from his memories. He turned his head slightly and saw one of the men standing behind him. "Ackerley?" The man started towards the door slowly, closely followed by the other.  
  
"We're going home. There's not much for us to be doing right now..."  
  
"Plus, the wife would kill me if I missed Christmas morning."  
  
Draco nodded sullenly. Was he the only one who thought it was worth missing Christmas? Ah, but that wasn't even really true. He hated missing Christmas with Harry. He swallowed tightly and bowed his head. Ackerley was right. There wasn't anything to do here tonight.  
  
His gray eyes glanced at the window. Snow. Thick white flakes were drifting slowly down, covering the earth with cold white powder. He chewed thoughtfully on his lip, eyeing the snow wearily. He remembered the disappointment in Harry's eyes when he'd told him he wouldn't be home for Christmas. He sighed and a gentle flicker of a smile touched his lips as he looked back at the snowflakes falling. It wasn't raining anymore. It was snowing.  
  
He reached across the desk and grabbed his wand, looking at it carefully. Then he apparated.  
  
~Approximately Seven Miles Away from the Eastside of London~  
  
Draco appeared in a dark shadow amidst a public parking lot. He'd have to drive the rest of the way. It was inevitable. He shoved his wand into his pocket and stepped out of the shadows with a bit of a dramatic air. The soft muttering voices of stray muggles irritated him for some reason he couldn't think of and he focused his thoughts on his lover who was waiting for him to keep from killing the annoying muggles.  
  
A sleek black Lamborghini Diablo awaited him in the corner of the lot. He couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself to have one of the most desirable cars around. He started searching the inside pockets of his coat in irate frustration for his keys. He didn't drive when he didn't have to and he could hardly remember where he'd left them most of the time. But he found them in the top left inside pocket and he unlocked the glinting midnight door. The interior was dark rich leather and it had a gorgeous muggle CD player below the AC/Heat. If he didn't already have a gorgeous high-class apartment, he figured he'd be just as comfortable in his car.  
  
The radio always came first. His long pale fingers flicked through the channels blindly, looking for something relaxing and energetic in the same note. He needed to be awake when he greeted Harry, not asleep at the wheel and dead in a car-crash. In fact, that sounded really pathetic. He found something; the first few pounding notes caught his attention. Something from America, most likely. With the idea of worthy music out of the way, he pulled out of the lot and he was on his way home for Christmas to apologize to the man of his dreams, listening to American music, and staring blankly at the road ahead of him. And that's when he remembered the snow. He smiled a bit at the gentle white flakes that rushed past the expensive car.  
  
I had to escape  
  
The city was sticky and cruel  
  
Maybe I should have called you first  
  
But I was dying to get to you  
  
I was dreaming while I drove  
  
The long straight road ahead  
  
The snow reminded him of his not-so-perfect childhood. He remembered thinking Malfoy Manor looked like a forbidden castle amidst some enchantment of woods, covered with snow and surrounded by thorns and black roses. And he also remembered realizing later on in his childhood-hell that that was exactly what it was. A forbidden fortress. A place where something devious lied dormant and tortured the unexpecting.  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
  
Your arms open wide  
  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
  
Is that alright  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Woke you from your sleep  
  
To make love to you  
  
Is that alright  
  
I drove all night  
  
In another dimension of his mind, he wondered if Harry was angry with him for leaving so abruptly. He chewed on his lip and blinked slowly. He'd seen pain and confusion. What kept them together? After all the things he'd done to him, how could he accept Draco-even if he had changed? It was something Draco would never understand... and maybe he didn't want to understand. He noticed a pearly tear sliding down his pale face and wiped it away impatiently. His gray eyes glanced at his watch (a muggle one Harry had made him get -__-). After eleven. And almost home. Home...  
  
What in this world  
  
Keeps us from tearing apart  
  
No matter where I go I hear  
  
The beating of our one heart  
  
I think about you  
  
When the night is cold and dark  
  
No one can move me  
  
The way that you do  
  
Nothing erases the feeling between me and you  
  
He could feel the air crackle with intense magic. All those damn charms they'd placed on their apartment. A few more streets, a few more minutes... His mind drifted to his lover. Now that he had left the office, he merely wanted to snuggle in front of their fireplace and stare at the sky through the window. Watch the sparkling snowflakes make a blanket across the ground. He loved snow, but even more, he loved snow with Harry. Harry had a warmth that Draco would never have. It was like a type of confidence. An aura. But Draco loved that warmth, even if he couldn't conceive it. Up ahead he could see the flat he shared with Harry. Suddenly, it was the most beautiful place Draco had ever seen.  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
  
Is that alright  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Woke you from your sleep  
  
To make love to you  
  
Is that alright  
  
I drove all night  
  
He pushed the redwood door open and a luscious warmth met his flesh, which was icy from the snow. He shrugged out of the long velvet cloak he wore, leaving it unceremoniously on the floor, and looked about the flat. It was dark, except for a few well placed candles, and seemingly empty. He frowned a little, guilt settling in the pit of his stomach and started up the smooth wooden stairs. Maybe Harry was asleep? It was a bit late.  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
  
Your arms open wide  
  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
The moon cast solemn shadows on the floor of the hallway as he made his way towards the bedroom they shared. He licked his lips and pushed the door open quietly, peeking around the corner. He could see the sleeping form of his boyfriend beneath the quilts. A tiny smile slipped and he walked gently over to the bed, eyes narrowed. He knelt next to the bed. "Harry," he whispered softly, brushing midnight-shaded hair from his lover's face. He bent forward and kissed him deeply, hoping to arouse him from sleep in a better way than shaking (^.^). Tired and confused jaded eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
  
Is that alright  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Is that alright  
  
Slender, familiar arms wrapped around his neck and a soft voice whispered in his ear, "You came home for Christmas."  
  
Draco buried his face in his lover's neck, breathing deeply. "Of course I did. Couldn't stay away." Harry smiled, making Draco's heart flutter. A kind of safety obscured his thoughts and crawled onto the bed with his boyfriend. He sighed contently, eyes locked affectionately on Harry's, stretched out across the silken black sheets. "I love you," he said, with a sort of final note.  
  
I drove all night  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
  
Is that alright  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Woke you from your sleep  
  
Draco pulled Harry on top of him, looking lustfully into his eyes. "I drove all night to make love to you."  
  
~Fini~ 


End file.
